Prince Mortimer
Prince Mortimer is the prince that Lana falls for in Sink or Swim. Personality Although he acts and looks princely at times, he is actually a bit shallow and selfish, often putting himself before others. He only accepted to marry Lana after he saw how beautiful she was (after he rejected her for having a tail), and is a bit dimwitted at times. He is very careless and is very inconsiderate of other people’s feelings, shown when he chose to eat his pie first instead of looking Lana’s gift (a gift she spent a lot of time working on) for him and rejecting Lana all because she wasn’t human. He is also a bit sexist, as he believes the only things women can do are look pretty and smile and wave. Appearance Prince Mortimer is (of course) very handsome and prince like. Abby describes him as having floppy brown hair and chiseled cheekbones. He is often described as wearing yellow clothes all the times and a yellow crown. Tale Mortimer is the Prince of the Little Mermaid story. In the story, Mortimer was a prince that was on a ship and fell overboard during a storm. The Little Mermaid happened to be on the surface at the time, and saved him. She pulled him up to the surface and fell in love with him, but left in fright. She went to the Sea Witch in order to gain legs so she could be with him, but had to give away her tongue/voice and her freedom to return to the sea. She was given the condition that if the Prince were to fall in love with someone else, she would die the next morning (in the original version, she wouldn’t exactly die, but would instead be turned into sea foam if the Prince married someone else). The Little Mermaid lived with him on land for a while, and was happy. Unfortunately, the Prince married another woman and the Little Mermaid died, just as the Sea Witch claimed. In the story Abby and Jonas rewrote, the beginning is the same, but Abby and Jonas lull him to shore after being spotted by Lana (the Little Mermaid). Mortimer didn’t believe the two when they said the Little Mermaid saved him and had no idea what a mermaid was. They then lured Mortimer outside to meet Lana. He was very attracted to her appearance at first and agreed to marry her, but instantly changed his mind upon seeing her tail, which is where he first demonstrated his shallow behavior. After Lana gained legs, he accepted her again (mainly due to her beautiful appearance), but began to ignore her and acted shallow around her , and often gave a few sexist remarks. He was unappreciative when she gave him a gift (one that she worked hard on and learned to do all for him), and did not care that he hurt her feelings, nor did he care that she had given up everything all for him and was more interested in eating his pie. At their wedding, Lana got cold feet and decided not to marry him, which seemed to genuinely hurt Mortimer. However, Mortimer quickly got over her and decided to marry Princess Alison of Watermelon instead after seeing how attractive she was (which was actually a good fit, since they were both only interested in how a person looks on the outside rather than the inside). It is unknown what else has become of him, but it can be assumed that he is now King of Mustard with Alison as his queen. Lana appears to be living in Mustard, but it is unknown how Mortimer reacts to this. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Princes